Daybreak Dreams
by AriusChambers
Summary: Amu-chan meets a mysterious boy name Ikuto in her class who appearently is a vampire without her knowing. His brother Aruto makes things worse in life when Amu's bestfriend suddenly goes missing! Amuto! OC AU
1. Chapter 1

I never believed in anything unreal.  
Like, supernatural shit.  
But I do want this rotten, boring world of ours to have something interesting, you know?  
Like, when you watch anime and stuff, the adventures they go on.

The only thing this shit hole has is wars and pollution.  
Why can't we have a world with no war?  
No pollution?

Because people are morons. That's why.

Humans are destroying the world, and when the world finally comes to an end, they'll all be scratching their heads, asking themselves,

'why?'

I've realized this…since I've died…and let me tell you, death is much easier to handle than anything I've been faced with.

I'm Hinamori, Amu.  
I'm 17 years old.  
And I've been dead since the summer of 2010.

My life changed then, and I'm going to tell you how…

"School is sooo freaking boring!"

I sighed.

The school I go to is Tasukete academy, and it's a private school for boys and girls. Not the best but a school nonetheless.  
I find it kind of funny it being called Taskukete….takukete in Japanese means help.

It was recess now, and I was laying lazily on my desk, my arms stretched out.

"I know…but what can we do? That's life…"

That was Kumo. My best friend, since my first year in High School.  
She was sweet, and….dumb. She wore the issued black and white uniform just like the rest of us, and her black hair sat lightly on her shoulders. Her green eyes danced regularly with laughter, and her blood red lipstick stood out the most, due to her paper white skin.

"Whatever, Kumo-Chan….Life sucks!"

I tore a piece of bread off of my baguette. I usually bought one at recess.  
Kumo pulled off a piece for herself, and ate it.

"Hey!"

I yelled.

She giggled.

"I loovvee you!"

She taunted, her voice childlike and annoying.

I ate the rest of my bread, and finished the last piece just before the bell rang, for second period.  
Everyone sat back down at their desks.

I sat in the far back next to a window, and Kumo sat two desks closer to the front next to her boyfriend.  
An exchange student from….somewhere. I can't remember.

His name was Alphonse, and they seemed to hit it off right away.  
He was good looking I guess, but not my type.  
He had long bronze hair, that he kept tied up in a pony tail, and matching bronze eyes.  
He was weird…  
It was his eyes that bothered me above all else. I mean, he held…it was like…I can't even explain it…  
I just didn't trust him.

The teacher came into the classroom and stood in the front, behind his desk.

"Hello again students!"

He greeted, unnecessarily happy.

"I'm happy to announce that we have a new student in our class today!"

I looked at Kumo, who was looking back at me.

A new kid?  
Oh…the joy.

"Would you please come in?"

He asked, turning towards the door.

The door opened and a boy walked into the classroom.

All the girls gasped.  
Even Kumo.

He was tall, but thin.  
His hair was shiny, and midnight blue, slightly messy, but it suited him.  
His face was smooth looking, and narrow, making him look older than a high school student, and his icy blue eyes made him all the more mysterious.

My face warmed up, and the room seemed to be filled with giggling girls.

I turned my face from him, and looked out the window, only because I knew…I knew I wasn't good enough for him.

…Not…like…I…cared or..anything like that…

So, I kept quiet and harmlessly looked out the window. Waiting for the new kid to go away..

"I'm Tsukiyomi, Ikuto. Nice to meet you all."

He introduced.

His voice was soft, like velvet,

What a beautiful name… I thought.

It wasn't like I was paying attention, but it wasn't hard to hear Kumo gawking like an idiot.  
Alphonse, obviously jealous.

Typical Kumo…

"You can sit there, Ikuto. Next to Amu."

The teacher pointed me out to him.

Wait! What!? Me!?

I screamed in my head.

He's going to sit next to…ME!? Oh! This is too much! How am I supposed to ignore him when he's sitting next to me!?  
Okay…stay calm...it's not like he's going to bother talking to me…is..he?

Ikuto began walking down the isle towards me…well the desk next to me.

I got nervous, and without realizing fully, I dropped my pen.

I was way too nervous to pick it up, and he was standing right in front of me now.  
He bent down and picked it up, his pale fingers, long and slender.

"You dropped your pen, Miss. Hinamori-san,"

He spoke, softly.  
He said my last name….and so formally!  
My heart began throbbing like crazy, and my face was beat red, I knew it.

I tried to speak to him, but it was like there was a lump in my throat, preventing me from talking.  
It was then that I noticed that everyone was staring at us.

"Uhm…T-Thank you…"

I managed to speak.  
Ikuto stood up straight, and sat down next to me.  
I looked away.

"Okay class!"

The teacher yelled.

"Take out your reading books. Romeo and Juliet please!"

We all took out our books, and sat with our partners.  
I never usually had a partner.  
It USED to be Kumo, but since Alphonse showed up….

"Uhm…excuse me?"

It was Ikuto…oh god..  
I turned my head to face him.

"Do you mind….if I share the book with you?..."

He asked me. He looked somewhat embarrassed about it, but I told him to pull up his chair.  
First the pen incident, then this?  
A good portion of the class didn't have partners, yet he asked…me..  
I held out the book, and he held the right side, while I held the left.

When the teacher pointed out to a group, they had to read their paragraph, so that he would know where we were, and how far we were.

"Hinamori-san?"

Everyone turned to me.

Shit…my turn already!? What is this!?

I blushed harder, and stood up to face the class.  
Ikuto stood up with me, and we looked each other deep in the eyes.

"This bud of love, by summers ripening breath. May prove a beautiful flower when next we meet…"

I continued, my eyes on Ikuto.  
I knew this by heart.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.."

Funny….I liked that..

"and when he shall die, take him and cut him out into little stars , and he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with the night, and pay no worship to the garish sun…"

I finished.

"Thank you Hinamori-san. Tsukiyomi-kun?"

The teacher spoke,

"Yes, sir."

He replied.

I handed him the book, but he put it down, his eyes still locked onto mine.

"One fairer than my love? The all seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun…"

He knows it by heart?! And he's reading it to me!?

I tried my best not to smile.  
He was reading Romeo and Juliet.  
That's all…

"Her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of night…"

He finished, and he didn't dare pull his eyes away.

I couldn't hold it anymore, and I smiled. I was blushing like a moron, and I felt extremely light-headed.

Ikuto sat back down, his eyes still on me, only he looked worried now.  
He lift his hand above his head.

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-kun?"

The teacher asked, noticing his hand.

"Yes…uh…I don't think Hinamori-san isn't feeling too good. Can I take her to the nurses office?"

The teacher nodded.

Oh God…No way…Now I got to walk down the hallway with him…alone…?

My thoughts wandered off.

"Can I go with her instead?!"

Kumo burst.

"Why?"

The teacher asked, confused.

Alphonse looked up at her, and tried to get her to sit back down, but she wouldn't have any of that.

"Because, Tsukiyomi-kun doesn't know where the office is."

The teacher thought it over..

"True…Okay! Take her right away please, we don't need anyone else catching whatever she has.."

"alright!"

She cheered.

She turned to face me, but caught on to Ikuto's angry glare,  
She hesitated for a minute, and proceeded to walk towards me, avoiding Ikuto.

With my thoughts gone, I was only later on, walking in the hallway, that I realized it was Kumo guiding me.

In the nurses office, I sat down on a small cot they had set up. Kumo sat directly across from me in a wheel chair.

She didn't roll around though, like she probably would have, instead she was staring at me, a huge smile on her face.  
She obviously wanted answers.

"Soo…what's he like?" she asked.

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Well…you saw…I mean…I don't kn—"

She eagerly cut me off.

"What do you mean!? He walked into the class, and you guys like hit it off! He even read to you! How romantic! You guys like had a stare down, you can't say there was nothing!"

I shook my head, trying to think it all over.

"It's hard to explain..He's so…mysterious! His voice…so calm and deep..and the way he read from the book…it's like…he's from a different time altogether!....but there is no way in hell that's possible.."

Kumo grinned.

"Unless…" she looked around the empty nurses office. "He's a vampire!"

I laughed.  
"Honestly, Kumo, does it always have to be about vampires?"

She shrugged, and began wheeling herself around the office.

"So.." she started again, not looking at me this time, "Do you think Ikuto and you will…end up together?"

I blushed, and she laughed.

"Shut up shut up shut up!!"

She always found something to tease me about.

I took a deep breath, and waited for the laughter to die down.

"Kumo?"

I called.  
She spun around in the chair.

"Hmm?"

I smiled weakly at her.

"Can you…go back to class? I want to ditch the rest of this period."

She smiled, and jumped out of the chair.

"Sure thing! I'll tell them your resting."

I nodded, and lay down on the cot, burying myself under the covers.  
Kumo shut off the lights, and left the room.

Peace…


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping was one of the things I loved to do.  
I didn't have to worry about anything.  
I could just close my eyes, and all my troubles would just…drift away.

But sleeping never lasts long.  
Unless your dead.  
Which….almost sounds….nice.

Then…there was Ikuto.  
Trying to figure that boy out was like trying to build a jigsaw puzzle with half the pieces missing.

I kept thinking about him..  
In my thoughts..  
My dreams..

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DONG! DING! DONG! DING!

My eyes shot open as the bell rang loudly.  
I sat up, and my ears began to ring, and my head began to spin.  
Standing up didn't help much either, my head began to spin faster, and I had to put my hand out on the desk beside the bed to hold myself up.

When my head was straight again, I glanced over at the clock.

2:00pm.

Wow…. I thought. I didn't think I'd sleep so long..

I walked over to my locker, after leaving the nurses room, grabbed my things, and left the building.

* * *

My stomach began to growl as I was walking, so I decided to stop off at a small store and grab something to eat.

I grabbed a sandwich, two chocolate bars, a bottle of pop, and some random candies.

That's what I get for skipping lunch…

I sat down at a park, and ate by myself.  
It was getting late, so I decided to pack up, and head home,  
Of course, I took my normal route..the alley

About halfway down the alley, I noticed a group of guys on the other end.  
They began to whistle, and I turned around, walking faster, my fists clenched around the strap of my bag.

I looked up, and my heart stopped for the briefest of moments.  
Another group of guys walked out from the other side, and began to laugh.

I couldn't have properly prepared for what was to happen next…nor did I know what was going to happen.  
I just wanted to get home..

"Hey there pretty lady!"

One of the guys called.  
I kept walking, my head down.

"Woo! Goddamn!"

Another whistled.

"Yummy, yummy! So young too!"

I began walking faster.

"What do we do with her?"

I froze.

"Hmm…we can't let one so…retty go to waste, now can we?"

"Yeah!"

They all agreed.

They began waking towards me, and in no time, I found myself being grabbed, and pulled.  
I wanted to scream.  
But my voice…  
Shock I guess..  
I was too scared to scream.  
I closed my eyes, hoping that this would all go away.  
….But it didn't…

I felt my shirt tear, and my breasts were being groped at.  
I tried pulling away, but they wouldn't allow that.

Tears began to stream down my face.

One of them grabbed me by the hair and pushed me down onto the concrete.  
Then he dropped down on top of me, and pressed hard against me, his hand now up my skirt.

"lease! Stop it…lease!"

But that was no use, his fingers were already inside me, and they were all laughing.  
"Why stop?"

He snickered.

"We're having fun!"

They all laughed, and one spoke up.

"Yeah! Let's have some more!"

"Take it all off!"

They chanted.

I closed my eyes, sobbing now, and tried my hardest to get him off of me.  
Then, he pulled out his fingers, and began to tear at my skirt.

Make it stop..Let it end…LET IT END!

Then…

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Somebody yelled.  
They all turned around to look at him.

It was so dark.  
I couldn't see his face..

But…that voice..

"The fuck? Who are you!?"

One of them yelled.

"Leave us alone, you fucking bastard!"

"Or we'll beat you down!"

The man didn't say a word.

The guy on top of me scowled.

"Get him!"

The man on me, jumped off and ran towards the guy with the soothing voice.  
They all followed him, and charged at him.

It happened so fast.

Like, he didn't do anything, but in a flash, they were all on the ground, face down.

When I knew it was over, my vision began to blur, and I fell into a swirl of darkness…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinamori-san?....Hinamori-san..?"

The voice echoed throughout my mind, and through my ears.

It was a boy, but I couldn't make it out..

"Hinamori-san.."

He tried again,

"…Hinamori-san!"

The voice was louder this time, and I my eyes opened with a jerk.

The boy in front of me looked worried, his crimson eyes flooding with concern.  
His shiny blonde hair blew with the wind.

"T-Tadase-kun?"

I choked.

He smiled with the utmost relief, and he sighed.

Although they looked nothing alike, Tadase was Kumo's younger brother.

"Oh thank God!"

He exclaimed.

"I just came by for groceries, and I found you here! I thought you were dead when you didn't answer! What happened? Are you hurt? Look, your clothes are torn, do I need to take you to a hospital!?"

His questions weren't helping my throbbing head.  
But that was Tadase, always wanting to help.

"I'm fine."

I lied.

"I just tripped and fell into some garbage."

He offered his hand, and pulled me up to my feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?.."

He didn't look convinced at my garbage story.

"Yes! I'm fine!"

I reassured.

Tadase was a..'friend', being Kumo's brother, I ran into him a lot.  
He was cute..but not my type.  
In my opinion, he tried to hard…all the time.  
He liked me, it was obvious, but he and I both knew it was never going to happen.  
He was a good friend, that was something he knew, and was proud of.

"Anyways,"

I laughed, and brushed the dirt from my knees.

"I've got to go home now,"

His smile faded.

"Okay…Becareful, Hinamori-san…"

He said, rather reluctantly.

"I will!"

I laughed.

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Getting home, I threw myself onto my bed, and took a deep breath.

"I'm SO tired!"

I yelled to no one.

"And HUNGRY!"

I sprung myself back onto my feet, and ran to the kitchen. I took out two bags of Ramen, and began to boil water from the kettle.

Ring! Ring! Riiiiiing!

I jumped, reached for my bag on the counter, and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Amu-chan! Where are you!?"

"At..home? Why?"

She let out a soft sigh.

"Thank GOD! I heard from Tadase that he found you on the park bench like you were just raped! Your clothes were torn and everything! Are you okay!?"

"Yes Kumo-chan…I'm fine…"

I suddenly…didn't feel too fine.

Raped?

I thought.

That's right! I was…raped…

GET AWAY FROM HER!

A small flash came back from last night, and tears sprung to my eyes.

"Amu-chan!!"

"!!...Oh…sorry…I'm just tierd.."

Again, like her brother she didn't seem convinced.

"Well…okay. Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She chirped.

"Bye.."

I hung up the phone, and tossed it on the counter.  
I thought about last night.

"I wonder…who saved me….Tadase-kun was there and..Nah! No way he could have handled those thugs…"

I was talking to myself, and I found myself wandering back to my room.  
I plopped back onto my bed, grabbed a pillow, and stuffed my face in it.

"I wish….I wish I knew where Ikuto was…"

With those words, the kettle began to whistle loudly, and I pushed myself up again, sprinting to the kitchen.  
I poured the boiling water into the bowl with the ramen.  
I walked into the living room once the ramen was done, and sat down, watching TV.

By this time, you might be wondering where my parents are.  
Well, I don't have any.  
My dad took off, and my mom passed.  
So, I live on my own.  
I have a part-time job, and my grandparents send me money.  
But I don't mind it.

When I finished my Ramen, I decided to go back to bed…  
I lay in my bed, and turned off the lights.  
Thinking of Ikuto, I muttered one small word before falling asleep.

"…goodnight.."

I came home at around 11:47.  
I lay on my bed feeling quite tired from the nights events.  
My thoughts circled around that girl…Hinamori-san..

I pushed myself up from my bed, and walked over towards the window.  
I stared at the moon.  
Feeling the cold air, brought me to feel….lonely..

Hinamori-san… I thought …Tonight was something I don't ever want to do again.

"I hope she's okay…"

I whispered.

This girl…I don't know why, but she stands out to me….her beautiful pink hair….and the scent of her blood…Oh God…

That's why I made her leave class, although…I…didn't want her to…

Suddenly, the air brought on something foul…no longer cold and fresh…but…

"Good evening….Ikuto."

"You!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Coming to school this morning wasn't as easy as it was every other day. My head was spinning with confusing and pain…I felt like just staying home instead of going to school. I didn't know at the time on what brought to show up, but sometimes I wonder if things woulda turned out differently.

I somehow made it in to class on time without realizing the time. I felt like I didn't even know where I was to begin with. I was totally not there in my head. Most of the day, my head was on my desk, resting, relaxing…I felt like standing up to leave would just make it worse.

Remembering the events of last night was hard. I knew I wasn't drunk, but I had a hard time remembering how I got home…All I remember was going to the store buying food, and then I ended up at home…

"Amu…?"

I felt like drifting into sleep…I just wanted to feel easy in my heart instead of this heavy weight…

"Amu!"

I suddenly flinched and sat up straight fast, thinking I was in trouble for falling asleep. I looked over to see who called me turning my head. It was Kumo-chan calling me while she sat in front of me.

"Kumo-chan?"

She smiled.

"Finally, you're awake!" she sighed in relieve.

I glared at her.

"Shit…I thought you were the teacher for a moment...You really scared me!" I put my head back on the desk trying to breathe properly.

"Gomen Amu-chan…" she said with a stupid cute voice with her useless puppy eyes.

"What did you what? Since you desperately woke me up." trying to get to the point.

"Oh right! I was wondering if you're still okay."

_Oh shit. I couldn't hide it…I panicked._

"Umm….I'm just feeling….a little sick…" I answered.

She didn't look satisfied with my answer at all. She made an impression on her face like she was upset, but worried…

"I don't mean that. I meant about what happened last night."

I pondered about for a moment. And I replied with a nod.

"I….don't remember…" I really tried, but I couldn't remember anything about last night.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. I nodded.

"Hmm…Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" she asked tugging the sleeve of my shirt. I nodded.

We walked out of the classroom and stood outside of the room. I felt a little nervous. I felt like there was something missing that Kumo-chan knows about…I was in trouble for sure…She took a big sigh.

"Amu-chan…I understand that you didn't wanna say it in class. But I want to be sure that what happened last night really happened. So I ask you again, are you REALLY okay?"

I was dumbfounded…I couldn't understand what she was talking about…I tried and tried to remember, but nothing came up. But I could tell that there was a missing piece that somehow was forgotten…Unfortunately, I didn`t have much of an answer for Kumo-chan. So I went with something simple…

"I…don't remember…" I replied.

Suddenly, I could see her face turn from calm, to angry.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME…?" she snapped.

I think my heart skipped a beat at that moment…I didn't understand why she would be angry with me at all...`

"…I called you last night because I heard from Tadase that you looked like you got raped! I was super worried! Don't tell me you forgot all that?"

Nothing like that ever happened, on my side of the story anyway…

_Raped…? Me…? _I thought.

Though, before I could say anything else, the bell rang for last period. I was thankful for that bell for giving me a chance to breathe. As I sat back to my seat, I got a quick text from Kumo-chan.

"We`ll continue r talk laterz afterschool. Make sure 2 meet me the front gate of the school."

I closed my phone a sighed…I didn`t know to expect, but I was sure she was gonna interrogate me until I spoke clearly about last night. As I put my phone away in my schoolbag, I noticed Ikuto-kun-after all this time-sitting next to me.

_Shit…I didn`t even notice he was there! I can't believe how rude I am! _I panicked.

But he didn't seem normal for some reason…I noticed his hands were clenched into fists, like he was in pain or angry…I wanted to ask him if he was okay, but I didn't wanna get in trouble during class. That was the last thing I needed.

The bell finally rang for us to leave school and go home, and my stomach was aching like you wouldn't believe…The nerves from before, talking with Kumo-chan, made me feel sick…My insides felt twisted, I just wanted to go straight home. But I knew Kumo-chan was gonna be waiting and there was no way to avoid her…

I had a hard time trying to get outta my seat in class, and because of that, I was one of the last people in class. Kumo-chan already left at least. I started getting myself ready, when I noticed that Ikuto-kun was still here…And he was staring at me.

"Y-Yes…Tsukiyomi-kun…?" I felt nervous with his ice-cold eyes staring me.

I thought maybe I had something on my face, or my hair was messed up…

"Come with me." He replied straightforwardly.

"Huh…?" I looked at him confused.

He took out his hand and grabbed my arm and pulled me outta class swift fully. Before I knew it, we were in the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What was I to say? I just went with it because I was curious. Ikuto-kun wanted to talk to me privately about the events of the night I was found by Tadase on a street bench almost exposed while I was unconscious.

The only thing I remembered was going to get some cheap food from the local convenience store near my apartment, and then suddenly wake up from Tadase`s scared voice calling my name, and seeing myself look like someone who got raped or something. I didn't even remember the rest of the night. Kumo-chan called me apparently because Tadase didn't keep his trap shut, but that whole thing was a complete blur…

_Why can't I remember…? Why? _I thought hard.

It's scary not being able to remember something like that. Being rape is something you never forget, unless you were drunk or drugged. I'm a minor, so there was no way I had alcohol. Drugged? Not sure on that…I don't know anyone who would hate me enough to drug me.

I stopped in my tracks. I didn't wanna go any further. I didn't wanna hear what he had to say. I kept thinking about what he might say. Thinking that maybe I was drugged and it was his fault because maybe some punks dared him to do it or something. I felt scared and angry at the same time. If it was really his fault, then I don't know if I could ever look at him again. But I couldn't assume that it might have been his fault. Then I would look bad if it turns he was innocent.

Staring at the floor thinking, I could hear Ikuto-kun`s steps suddenly stopping as well. I could feel his presence being turned to see why I had stopped moving. His stare couldn't be any scarier and yet concerned…

"Hinamori-san? Are you…?" he asked concerned.

But before he could have finished his sentence, my head started to hurt and I felt dizzy, like I was about to pass out. I could feel my knees give out a little, enough for me, for a moment, losing my strength just for a second. I found myself falling forward, and it felt like time was slowing down the closer I got to the floor.

"Amu-!" I heard a voice. It sounded like Ikuto-kun`s voice.

Falling towards the floor felt much longer than I thought. I had time to hit myself mentally for not being strong enough for this. Plus, I went ahead and embarrassed myself right in front of Ikuto-kun again…I felt as though I deserved to fall and get hurt. Never know, I might have gotten my memories back of that night without him telling me what happened from falling that poorly.

My body felt cold, like ice-cold. I thought maybe I actually fell on my head enough that I broke open my head and was dying. Though my head was still hurting, but I over exaggerated on myself.

_Okay…so I didn't think that through on the possibility of getting my memories back…_I thought.

My eyes were blurred for a bit, but I noticed I was in the arms of someone. I could see someone's strong, masculine hands holding onto my arms. I smelled a scent that was almost familiar, but it had a faint difference. I tried looking up a little and barely saw the blue silky hair of my rescuer.

"Ikuto…?" I didn't know that I was speaking out loud at the time.

I heard a saw chuckle coming from the boy who was holding onto me. He came closer to my ear and whispered into it.

"Not exactly princess. You should be more careful. Don't want your pretty little face to get damaged." He chuckled again.

I knew then that it wasn't Ikuto-kun. I was terrified to see who it might be. Plus, I was really woozy and dizzy.

"Let her go Aruto!" I could hear Ikuto-kun yelling.

And then I was like _I knew it _and just went along with it since I had no strength to fight Aruto off. I could feel Aruto grasping me harder this time. It felt like I was being crushed by really big boulders or something.

"How rude little brother. Especially since I just saved her and you didn't…" Aruto chuckled.

"Bullshit! You used your abilities to get to her first!" his voice felt like it was getting louder with frustration.

_Abilities…? _I thought. Maybe he meant talents or something like that.

I could feel my body lifting from the floor. I assumed that Aruto lifted me up princess style. I could hear Ikuto-kun`s voice getting frustrated, and attempt to pull me away from him. I was too weak to protest Aruto to let of me. I didn't wanna be in his arms like this. But I was able to find my voice again.

"…Let….go…" I choked.

They musta heard me even though I couldn't even hear myself, but it became quiet. Aruto sighed.

"Tch…Oh well…Take her then little brother. I'm bored now." Aruto said.

I wasn't sure then, but it felt like I was casually tossed, like dirty clothing, into Ikuto-kun`s arms. I was kinda scared because I didn't think I was that light, or maybe Aruto was just that strong…

Strangely, my headache went away as soon as I lost sight of Aruto. Never in my life, I ever had a headache _that_ serious, and then suddenly go away that easily. I don't think it's even possible.

_Can't be possible…_I thought.

"It's possible…" Ikuto-kun spoke.

_Whoa! Did he just read my mind?_

"…that it won't be the last time he'll bother you again…" he finished.

I sighed in relieve. But then I felt scared that Aruto would come back for me again…I looked over at Ikuto-kun`s face. I could see the worry in his eyes. I could tell that he really hates his brother, and that, I guessed, he cared for me.

He looked at me as well. He gave me a reassuring smile. He had a cute smile. Not like a little boy "cute", a sweet looking teenager guy "cute". I felt flustered from his smile, and the fact that I was so close to his face. His icy cold, light blue eyes were gorgeous. His skin wasn't as paled up close. And he had long eyelashes. I thought a guy with long eyelashes would look kinda weird, but it worked just fine for him.

The first time I saw him, when he transferred here, I thought he was something that was not of this world. He was so mysterious, so calm, and so quiet. When he sits or stands, he looks like a statue, barely moving and so pale. Like birds could easily land on him and not know that he was alive.

The fact that we had some sort of spark in the beginning wasn't enough to last. But I think at that moment, it came back. But even if I was in his arms, and we were looking at each other with calm eyes, I don't think it would ever happen. I'm sure he was just a flirt, and someone who probably is nice to girls.

There was a moment when it felt like my lips were being pulled by some magnetic force towards his. I tried stopping myself, but it was hard to resist. Maybe I just felt light headed or something. I wasn't even sure if Ikuto-kun even liked me to begin with. But I just wanted to try, I wanted to take initiative.

"…Listen…" he started talking again.

**BZZT BZZT BZZT!**

I flinched at the sudden vibrating feeling I had in my pocket. I almost fell off Ikuto-kun`s arms, but he was able to get me down safely. My legs still felt a little wobbly, but I managed to find the source of the vibration in my pocket. It was my phone (duh), and I had gotten a text message. I flipped it open to see that the message was sent from Kumo-chan.

R u done talking with ur boyfriend?

U was supposed to meet me out front by now!

I flipped it shut hoping that Ikuto-kun didn't the "boyfriend" remark Kumo-chan left me. Luckily, he didn't see it. I sighed and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, but I havta go. I was supposed to meet my friend now. We can talk another time, ok?"

I was hoping because I really wanted to know what he wanted to tell me, but at the same time, I wanted to just talk to him and get to know him more. I actually really liked him. But I didn't want the appearance to throw me off again, like I did with Tadase. So I was just hoping that Ikuto-kun has a great personality.

"I guess we'll see. Just…be careful. I don't want you to be by yourself. You don't know when Aruto will come after you." He gave a worried but stern look. He was serious.

But I giggled. "No worries, I have Kumo-chan with me today. I think I'll be fine. Plus, I have my phone." I held it up, showing that I had it. He sighed and scratched his head like he was thinking about something.

"Um…yeah, about that…Here." He handed me a piece of paper.

I looked over at the paper. It was his number! I started to blush like crazy.

_OMG! I never thought this would ever happen to me! `Cept that day when Tadase gave me his and I rejected the offer _I thought.

"Uh….huh….I…" I couldn't even speak. I was so stunned.

He came closer to me and placed his index finger gently onto my lips.

"Sshh. Like I said, it's for emergencies, for when Aruto ever shows up. Ok?" he smiled.

I nodded. And put my head down in embarrassment. He patted me on the head like he was proud of me for understanding.

**BZZT BZZT BZZT!**

It was Kumo-chan again. I read her message.

Stop making out and get ur butt over here!

It's getting late!

"I really havta go Tsukiyomi-kun. Thanks…for giving me your number…So…bye…" I bowed my head and waved him goodbye as I left.

"Ikuto." he said. I stopped.

"Huh?"

"Call me Ikuto."

"Oh…Then…you can call me…Amu…" I blushed.

"Sure…Amu."

I melted as I finally left to meet with Kumo-chan…


	6. Chapter 6

Ever get that fluttery feeling in your chest over and over again? Because that was what I was having at that moment. The walk from the 4th floor of the school to the front gate was weird. My chest wouldn't stop fluttering and my face was red with 7 different shades. I just couldn't hide it. I kept remembering, over and over again from what happened just moments before.

_Here's my number…Call me Ikuto…Amu…I love you Amu…_Ok maybe that last one was a bit over exaggerating. At least, it was something I _wished_ woulda happened.

As I was making my way down to the main floor, I was greeted by some students who were still there for after school clubs.

"Good afternoon Hinamori-sama!" one of the girls said.

I don't think I was paying attention that much. I was still thinking about my encounter with Ikuto-kun. But I didn't realized that the face I was making while fantasizing seemed to be my "Cool & Spicy" self, until the girls just squeals out of nowhere from seeing my rude yet cool attitude. Their squeals woke me from my fantasy, but left me confused as to why they were leaving from me like they were satisfied.

I finally made it to the shoe locker section that was just at the entrance of the building. I took off my indoor shoes and put my outdoor shoes on. I finally was able to make it to the front entrance gate of the school, but…Kumo-chan wasn't there… I checked my phone just in case she mighta sent me something about it. Nothing… I looked around, seeing if maybe she got distracted by a kitten on the sidewalk again. I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Kumo-chan! Where are you?" I yelled thinking she was at least somewhere close.

No answer. So I decided to text her to see where she went. She mighta went to the bathroom, but I had to be sure.

**Kumo-chan! Where r u? Im here at the entrance**

**SENT**

I waited for maybe 5-10mins. She didn't respond. It usually doesn't take her that long to answer my texts. So I tried calling her.

**Brrrinnnng...I'm sorry. The number you are trying to call is either not in range or has their phone off. Please call again later.**

At that point, I had no other options of reaching her, unless I went over to her house. But she lives so far away. Plus, I don't know her actual address, because the last time I went over to her house was when we were little. I was really worried about her, especially since I couldn't reach her.

I never liked the feeling of having someone disappeared. I thought that wouldn't happen again, not after my mother passed away and my dad leaving me here alone. He stills stays connected in some way. He pays for the bills here, so that I wouldn't havta work for it yet. He's waiting until I turn 18, and then I'll be on my own.

I never liked my father. He treated me like I was the one who killed my mother, since she died not long after I was born. I don't even know what she looks like, but my father told me that I look so much her, except for my pink hair. My hair color kind of just grew that way without any genetic connections. Anyway, my father treated me like crap, but he never hit me as much as you think. He would occasionally slap me when something didn't go his way and basically verbally abused me.

I get it dad. I killed mom. Stop reminding me over and over again. But after a while, I stopped believing that is was my fault. I'm pretty sure my mother was sick or something. I'm sure my father is in denial, and so am I.

30 minutes have passed without hearing from or seeing Kumo-chan at all. I suddenly felt something in my pocket, a vibration from my phone. I reach for it really fast, thinking it was Kumo-chan FINALLY answering me. It was her.

**Sorry Amu. I can't hang out with you anymore. Please don't ever talk to me anymore.**

_Huh…? _I thought.

I texted her back, asking her why she would say stuff like that, she didn't respond. I decided to call Tadase-kun, (after like how long I ever called him?) to see if he knows something.

"Amu-chan? Is that you?" he answered.

"Yes. I need you to answer something for me…"

"Yes, I still do love you and I would love to go out with you!"

Long pause… "….So…I was wondering if you've seen Kumo-chan lately? She's acting weird and I wanted to know if she's alright?"

"…" he made a sound like he was embarrassed of what he blurted out.

"Please…just answer…" I demanded.

"Ahem…Actually…she hasn't come home yet. I was wondering if she was with you. But I guess not. She might have gone shopping or something."

My worries became worse when I heard that. Kumo-chan just wouldn't disappear and then text me saying she doesn't want to be my friend anymore.

"…Also…" Tadase-kun continued, "I've noticed that Tsukiyomi has been close to you for a bit…"

"Not…really…? Why do you care?" I questioned.

"I think you shouldn't get to close. He's dangerous! Just…stay away from him!" He demanded.

I suddenly felt angry. I guess the anger that was building up when Kumo-chan bailed on me and decided not to talk or see me anymore. But now I have more anger that this little prissy-boy is telling me what to do? Nu-uh! He has no right to bud in my life. I don't care how much he loves me, or how much he'll do for me. I am a young adult; I can take care of myself without having him ruining my life…again…

"…How would you know Tadase-ku-NO! Tadase? You don't know him! I never cared about you. And I never will! So stay out of my life!"

"…Amu-chan, please don't hang-" I hung up.

"God I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" I blurted out loud.

I think I scared off a dog that was walking in my direction. The owner wasn't sure why his dog was running away…Embarrassed, I decided to go home, rest, and hope that Kumo-chan will be herself again tomorrow. I prayed that it would all just go back to normal.

* * *

I was on the rooftop of my home, right over my bedroom window, staring up into the stars. There was a crescent moon out, barely any clouds in the sky. I thought about Amu that whole night…Thinking about how…pretty her smile was…when I told her to me by my first name. How weak and frail she can be, but still have a fighting spirit in her. I had her in my arms before…It was hard to contain my obsession…my temptation…I wasn't sure what might of happened. But I didn't end up losing my conscience. I believed that I was able to stay close to her without having to…lose control…

I didn't know what it was that drew me to her so quickly…The first time I laid eyes on her…it was like I found the missing piece that I lost since I became…a monster. When we sat together, sharing the Shakespeare book, her scent drove me insane. It was one of the reasons why I had her sent to the nurse's office. I wanted to go with her, but I was pretty sure I would of lost control before reaching the nurse's office.

I wished that Aruto would stop budding in so much. Everywhere I go, he has to make it difficult on me…But he seems to be drawn to Amu as well. Did he want her…? I didn't want to think about it…Just the idea of him…It made me really angry to think he just wanted her for his own pleasure. Even his scent disgusts me. He has taken so much from me. I would only hope that he wouldn't do anything to Amu…

My nose tickled from a faint amount of blood. I thought maybe it was some animal that got hurt, but it wasn't. What really made me worry was a faint aroma of Amu. I stood up and sniffed the air some more. It was coming from within the house.

_Don't tell me Aruto got to her and brought her here? _I thought.

I jumped back into my room and followed the scent from outside of my room. My house was pretty big. It was built so long ago, about 300 hundred years ago, and it still stands strong. The whole place smelled of old wood, but smelled so fresh. But even with so such to admire, I still a sickening feeling of what I might find at the end of this trail.

So by the time I went through maybe, 5 sets of stairs, down a couple long hallways, and further down the basement, I found myself standing in front of Aruto's room. I never realized how long of a trip it was just to get to Aruto's room, but it made me feel glad we weren't that close to each other. The scent was really strong now, but I noticed that this time, the smell of a female's blood…wasn't Amu at all. But I could still smell her aroma over another person's blood. I had to hold back the urge of wanting what might be in there. I didn't want to be a monster like my brother. So I took a deep breath and burst myself into Aruto's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been days since I've received that weird text from Kumo-chan, and the same

amount of days, I haven't seen her at all. Tadase and Alphonse have been really worried as well. Tadase told me that she hasn't been home at all, and Alphonse tried calling her, but she never responded. And I noticed that Aruto has been away just a long as Kumo-chan. My theory of him kidnapping her might be a possibility... And I haven't been able to talk to Ikuto either. He seemed very tense the day after Kumo-chan went missing. Like he saw a ghost or something...

The only thing that bothers me most is that Tadase has been acting strange since I called him on the same day when Kumo-chan disappeared. Like he might know something about where Kumo-chan could be...I wanted to ask him so many times this week, but I rather not get into a conversation with him after what he said to me... I could never forgive him for wanting me to stay away from Ikuto.

Speaking of Ikuto, we haven't been able to talk, or hang out at school at all since we became...I guess closer on the same day when Kumo-chan disappeared. I tried to talk to him, asking him if he wanted to eat lunch with me, or something like that, but he would give me the cold shoulder. I finally decided to give up since it seemed like he wasn't interested in me anymore (though that's what I believed).

It was about half into English, 3rd period, right before lunch. My stomach was starting to gurgle a bit out of hunger. I tried to contain the noise, but it was difficult since we were all reading, and the room was completely silent.

Suddenly, the class door from the front opened up forcefully. It was loud enough that everyone jumped so suddenly, and some girls squeaked a bit from the surprise, except Ikuto. It seemed like he expected it. The person who opened the door walked in briskly and shut the door quite hard.

It was Kumo-chan...

Everyone gasped when then realized too that it was her. She seemed...different...She was wearing her uniform, but she had black and white strip stockings, the kind that are like pants, dark tinted sunglasses, her skin seemed much paler than usual, and her hair was all messed up like she shook it around like she just came back from a rock concert. Her attitude seemed cold when she walked in.

She immediately sat at her desk without saying a word except a loud and frustrated sigh. Our teacher was surprised as well as everyone, enough that he went right up to her and asked if he could talk to her outside of class. But he suddenly just went white with terror. It might have been the glare she possibly gave him.

Alphonse, who was sitting next to her, gave her a note, since you couldn't speak during class. She took it and threw it across the room, not even curious enough to read it. I could see Ikuto tensing up even more now. But I had to wait until I was able to talk to Kumo-chan, to get some answers.

The bell finally rang for lunch. I dashed towards Kumo-chan who was already leaving the room. I grabbed her arm and tugged her in my direction.

"Kumo-chan!" I yelled.

"I thought I told you to stop talking to me. Now let me go!" she responded.

"No! I need to know why we shouldn't be friends anymore and why you went missing and never told anyone where you have been?" my grip tightened.

She let out a frustrated sigh again. "Look Amu...I just can't be your friend anymore. You are too annoying to be around with and you seemed pretty occupied with your new boyfriend. So leave me alone. I don't need your bullshit anymore."

My grip loosened after hearing that and she took the opportunity to tug away from my hand, and briskly walked away.

I felt a tear run down my face...I didn't want anyone to see me, so a ran to the roof of the school, where I usually have lunch, since there was no one else who goes up there. When I came to the roof, I checked if I was alone for sure, and then I let out loud sobs.

I fell to my knees and sobbed. My face felt warm and wet. I could feel my nose started to get stuffed up with mucus. It was one of those moments that I wished I remembered to bring my handkerchief...

"Amu...?" a voice spoke behind me.

I jumped from the surprise and wiped off as much tears I could with my hands, and turned to where the voice came from. I couldn't see that much behind me because the sun was beaming in my face. I placed my hand on top of my eyes, right on my forehead to block the sun to see who was there.

The person was sitting on top of the platform that was over the staircase from where I came from. It's a wonder why I couldn't think to look there before, since...you know, there's no way of getting up there, especially with no ladder.

The person jumped down swiftly and gracefully and walked briskly towards me. I still wasn't sure who it was yet, so I turned away and hid my awful red face.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. He squeezed it tightly, like he was concerned. I peeked over to see who was touching me. This time I was able to get a good look it him...

"I...Ikuto...?" I sniffed and blushed.

I flinched out of instinct and moved away from his grip. At that moment, I felt even more embarrassed than ever. No one in this school ever seen me like this before. But with Ikuto...I never wanted him to see me like this...

"Amu...? Why are you...?" he spoke again.

I had to think fast. But I didn't think clearly enough.

"What? Never seen someone...lose their contacts before? Hmph, guess you should add that to 'Boys Guide to Women'." It was hard to hide. Not after my loud sobbing before hand.

"Well excuse me princess. I guess you seem fine without me. I don't need this...See ya." he responded coldly.

I didn't want to hear something like that out of him. But it was my fault for talking to him in a cold shoulder attitude...Without thinking, I reached over for his shirt, so he wouldn't leave. I could hear a tiny chuckle escape his mouth, like he knew I would want him to stay.

My head was down, and I continued to cry some more. I could feel his arms wrap around me. He brought my head closer to his chest so that I could cry and sob as much as I want on him. I felt safe. Like I could trust him.

I haven't seen Kumo-chan for the rest of the day. I tried finding her after school but I had no luck. Before I left the school, I realized that today was the day that I had to visit my late mother. Today was the day she passed. It was also my birthday...Not the greatest day...huh?

So I ended up taking a bus to the cemetery that was across town. It was about an hour ride down there and it drops me off at the terminus nearby the cemetery. Luckily I had some music to pass the time while getting there.

The sun was setting by the time I got there and it was getting unusually chilly. I just wanted to make a quick visit, leave a gift, and be on my way back home. I took me a while to find her grave again. It's difficult because everything looks the same...

After about 10mins of searching, I found it.

Midori Hinamori

1972-1994

Of course there wasn't much to say about her. I wished I knew more about her...But there's no point in trying to talk to my dad about it. Like I said, I made this quick. I just left some flowers, and left a little prayer. But for some reason, I started getting a strange headache, like the one that made me almost pass out and few days ago.

"Well, well, well...Isn't this a surprise?"

I gasped and turned.

"Aruto? What are you doing here?"

"How rude. I live near here if you must know. So I should be asking you that..." he hissed.

_He lives nearby? Then why does he go to my school? It's so far! _I thought.

I gulped and tried thinking a way to leave without him getting to me. But I wasn't fast enough, he already had himself on top of me, pinning me down with his hand on my arms. My headache got worse, I didn't have much feeling in my legs. I could smell his scent. It was similar to Ikuto's but with a foul odour, like he had something gross to eat. His grip on me was tight. It felt like I was being buried in rocks.

"...Let...go...!" I tried yelling out.

He snickered, "Now where's the fun in that? I haven't even gotten to the _good _part...Besides, it'll be over before you know it..."

He brought his head closer to mine. He kissed and licked the exposed part of my chest (which was my collarbone) and trailed onto my neck. I couldn't help but let out a small moan. It was hard to keep it in, but my stupid hormones had to give up before I wanted to. He seemed to of enjoyed it even more, like his senses were wilder than ever.

"...Please...Stop..." I cried out again.

But he wouldn't stop. It seemed like he was in a trance that he couldn't wake from. I tried to break free, but his grip just tighten even more, and at that point, I was in a lot of pain.

"AMU!" a voice yelled out.

That was the last thing I remembered. After that, I found myself in a car. A nice car. I think it might of been a black Camaro. We were going pretty fast too.

"You're awake...Good." the driver said.

I looked over to the driver. It was Ikuto again...I tried to speak, but I guess my headache made me speechless.

"Don't force yourself. I don't want you to lose your voice. I'm taking you home now, so don't worry."

I sighed in relief. But I couldn't help but wonder what might of happened to Aruto. But I didn't want to think about him for a while...I just wanted to rest. I could feel Ikuto's arm being placed over my shoulder and then pulling me closer him.

"Just rest. You deserved it."

I blushed a little, but I took his word and rested. Right before I passed out, I could hear a faint sound that Ikuto said.

"...Happy Birthday...Amu..."


	8. Chapter 8

Kumo-chan was gone. I haven't see her in months. And Aruto was no-show at school as well. I have thought that maybe something about them was connected, but I couldn't think of a reason how they could be connected. No matter how hard I try, I could never reach Kumo-chan. So I only hoped that she would come back soon. I missed her.

Since the incident at the graveyard with Aruto a few months ago happened, Ikuto hasn't been around that much either. And even if he was, he would constantly look around like something might pop out and attack me. He never told me anything, about Aruto, Kumo-chan, or why he's been acting like a guard dog form a distance.

Tadase-kun finally became his old self again. Like a weight was lifted from him. But I sometimes see dark circles under his eyes, like he's been having nightmares for a while. I wasn't sure if it had anything to do with Aruto or Kumo-chan. He doesn't talk about them much. Problem is, he's still just as needy as ever.

Winter finally hit at our school today. The weather forecast wasn't wrong this time. And here I was, wearing no stockings to protect my legs from the cold wind and snow…Plus, I was wearing a skirt…Luckily I had my long coat that stretched out to my knees.

Tadase-kun came up behind me while I was putting on my outside shoes before leaving the school. He had his normal desperate smile on his face. I just wanted to slap it right off. I wasn't in the mood to hear anything that he wanted to stay. But unfortunately, I wasn't that mean.

"Hey Amu-chan!" he cheerfully yelped like a dog.

"Hey Tadase-kun." I tried faking a smirk. But I could tell I looked strange. But he was too dense to notice.

"Rough weather huh? Do you plan on walking home?" he asked.

"Possibly, but it's so windy. Maybe I'll wait it out." I honestly didn't want to wait around. I'm sure Tadase-kun would wait with me so that I wasn't alone.

"But it's gonna snow all night as well. You'll be here until morning! Maybe you should take the city bus—"he paused for a moment, "I could come with you…"

There it was. That little bit of desperation to be with me. God, why did I fall for this guy at one point, and tell him my feelings? It was so long ago in elementary school that I didn't even remember it. I've always wanted to tell him off. Tell him that I've waited long enough for him to like me back, but he took too long. And I gave up. Plus, since I got to know him more while being the Guardians, I realized that he wasn't as cool as I would have hoped. He was just a baby. A girl-looking baby…

I shrugged. "I could take the bus. But you live like 30mins away? Plus you have a driver. What's the point in coming with me for like, a lot more time?" I argued.

He blushed, like a little sissy girl. He didn't respond. So I told him that I'll be fine by myself, and not to worry. Honestly, I should have been the one worried that day...

I realized on my way to the nearest bus stop from school that I haven't seen Ikuto since before classes today ended. It feels like he has been avoiding me lately, or something. It made me upset. What did I do to possibly make him upset at me? I needed to talk to him about it. I didn't like him ignoring me. I wanted to know what was wrong…

I was waiting for bus for about 10 minutes. It was late by 5 minutes. No surprise. The weather was hell. Fortunately, the bus stop had a mini cabin where I could sit and stay out of the weather while I waited. The snow was so thick that I could barely see anything from both directions of the road. I could only see the faintness of peoples headlights on their cars.

_Thank God I don't drive _I thought. I giggled a little at the thought of driving in this weather. Like that'll ever happen. I wasn't ready to drive…yet.

I suddenly noticed a large figure coming towards the bus stop. It was a fancy black car, almost like a limo. It drove right in front of the bus stop and stopped. I was thinking that maybe the driver had a flat that he needed to fix. Or maybe it ran out of gas. Then the rear passenger window opened halfway. I saw someone's hands peer out of the car, and it was directing me saying "come over here" in that motion.

_Stay calm Amu. Remember what your dad told you when you were little; don't go towards stranger's cars when they ask you to, unless you become a whore… _I thought.

So I ignored the stranger's request. I just sat there, hoping that the car would drive away, leaving me alone to freeze in the cold. I didn't want any trouble.

The car door suddenly opened. It was a man. Not even. It was a boy. He looked my age. And he seemed familiar. I was hard to see much with the snow blowing in the wind so forcefully. I was starting to feel nervous. Like maybe this person was gonna kidnap me or something.

"How rude, Ms. Hinamori-sama." He said.

_That voice!_ I thought. It was very familiar. It sounded like Ikuto`s. But he never called me Hinamori-sama before. Then it hit me.

"Tsukiyomi Aruto?!" I blurted. He stood into the cabin with a smile.

"Tsk tsk, little lamb. I thought I told you to call me Aruto." He said like a devious snake.

This was the one person I didn't wanna see. I knew he was dangerous the moment I first talked to him. Ikuto told me already that Aruto was someone not to get close to, or be alone with. I believed him. Plus, I'm sure Aruto is involved with Kumo-chan`s disappearance. It's been so long since I've seen her. Almost 2 months now. She hasn't called me or emailed me at all.

I remember not long after Alphonse broke up with her, she started falling for Aruto. Without warning! She was also acting strange, like hypnotized. Aruto must have done something with her.

"Fine…Aruto. Happy now?" sounding annoyed.

"Good enough-"

"Great, now please leave." I cut him off.

I didn't want to be alone with him at all. He was like one of those fox-faced characters in most anime I've watched; always looks like the bad guy all the time. Plus, I didn't like how this guy has treated me since he transferred into my school…

I was hoping he would leave right away after I told him to, but he persisted so much. I kept looking out for the bus that was at least 20 minutes late now. I was praying and praying for it to show itself through the thick snow…

"I learned something interesting about today…" he said in such a tone that sounded like he was guilty of something…

My curiosity got the better of me again. He tone made me worried. So I sighed and went along with it.

"What's _sooooooooo_ interesting, besides this horrid weather?" I really wanted him to leave.

He smirked and looked at the direction of where the bus should be appearing. "The buses…are not in service today because of the weather."

"…." My soul sunk in my body. That whole time of me waiting…for nothing.

He laughed. "You should see your face. It's priceless!"

I couldn't think at this point. I just stood up and started walking into the blizzard. But one of my arms was being pulled. I knew it Aruto, playing his games. It was my mistake for attempting to pass him with no prevail.

"Let go." I said.

But he didn't. His grip was strong and I couldn't pull away.

"Are you sure you want to walk home in this weather? You might freeze to death. Maybe worse. There are dangerous people out there." he chuckled.

"You mean like yourself?" I blurted.

"Tch, tch, tch... Still don't have any manners. This princess was raised poorly."

"Shut up! And let go of me!" I yelled. I was getting frustrated.

"Why should I? You don't want to keep... Kumo-chan waiting."

"Wha...?" I questioned.

_Kumo-chan?! What does he know? _

He knew something about Kumo-chan, but then again, he could of been lying. But it was hard to tell from his expression. There were so many more reasons to go and find out than to walk away and go home. I was pretty sure Ikuto would of liked that option, but... the decision is harder this time. I wanted to see Kumo-chan. I wanted to know if she was still okay and talk to her. I want to ask her so many questions. I also had some questions for Aruto as well.

Aruto let go of my arm and held out his hand to me. He was indicating me to go in the car with him. I was hesitating as much as I could, but it was hard to resist and warm car and the chance to see Kumo-chan. I know, I was stupid to go for it. But I had to do this. I just hope Ikuto could forgive me. If I even come out alive...


End file.
